Envious
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang yang pemalu. Sedangkan j-hope... "This is short fict. Hopekook"


By : little jeon eunhee

rate : T

.

.

balik lagi dengan fict gak jelas nya eunhee. Walau tata bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran, ntah nyambung ntah enggak. Dont like, dont read, dont bash (hargai karya orang lain) maklum yang nulis masih manusia. Happy reading, bye bye.

.

.

Summary : jungkook adalah seorang yang pemalu. Sedangkan j-hope...

.

.

Bagaikan sekeping kaca, yang hancur terinjak saat melihat kekasih mu lebih mesra dengan yang lain. Bahkan banyak yang mengidolakan kekasih mu berpasangan dengan orang lain. Itulah perasaan jungkook saat ini.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa saat ini jungkook dan j-hope sedang menjalin hubungan. Memang sudah ada fakta nya bahwa j-hope adalah member yang sangat dekat dengan jungkook, bahkan ini berlaku di belakang layar. Tapi nyata nya dimata Army HopeKook itu hampir tidak ada. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi itu karena memang sangat jarang moment jungkook dan j-hope terlebih di acara live.

Bahkan, di hari ulangtahun j-hope ini, tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan jungkook. Hanya menari tak jelas di belakang semua member yang berpusat pada kekasih nya tanpa ada yang menghiraukan nya.

Sakit bukan? Tapi itu di tahan oleh jungkook. Jungkook berhenti menari tak jelas, dan ikut berada di sekitar member. Tapi apa daya, di sini ada V yang lebih mendominasi. Apa lagi jungkook tau, banyak sekali Army yang menjadi VHope shipper.

Jungkook melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri, V memberikan suapan kue pada j-hope. Mengelus rambut j-hope. Dan, hei jangan lupakan disini jungkook adalah kekasih j-hope. Jungkook harus tersenyum di saat perih nya luka hati yang melandanya.

sebagai kekasih jungkook, bukan nya j-hope tidak tau akan perasaan jungkook. Oleh sebab itu lah saat di belakang layar j-hope akan memberikan seluruh waktu nya untuk berada di samping jungkook. Hanya di belakang layar? Tidak kah kalian fikir itu belum cukup? Itu juga yang di fikiran jungkook.

.

.

Di sela sela acara fanmeet. jimin dan V sedang mengambil selca pribadi mereka. Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa j-hope akan muncul dan sangat menempel pada V. Tiba-tiba sebuah cubitan mendarat di lengan j-hope.

"Awhh" lenguh j-hope seraya menoleh ke samping nya. Dan jelas saja itu adalah jungkook yang mungkin kini sedang merasa cemburu. Alih alih protes atas rasa sakit dari cubitan mendadak itu. Senyum tampan malah terlempar dari bibir j-hope dan memeluk gemas baby jungkook nya dari belakang.

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil dan melarikan diri setelah terlepas dari pelukan j-hope. Tapi jangan kalian sangka bahwa jungkook membenci hal itu. Itu karena jungkook terlalu senang, dan tidak mau Army menjadikan dia dan j-hope sebagai pusat perhatian. Jungkook tidak benci itu. Jungkook hanya takut tidak dapat menjaga pipi merona nya dan emosional asmara nya.

Memang hari yang berat mungkin. Kini BTS sedang istirahat di belakang panggung. Dan kini adalah saat nya HopeKook moment yang tidak sering di lihat oleh Army.

Tapi dimana j-hope? Manik mata jungkook kini mencari dimana keberadaan kekasih nya itu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, jungkook langsung menangkap sosok namja yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hyung lelah kah" ucap jungkook pelan saat sampai di sebelah kekasih nya itu

"Hmm" tanpa membuka mata nya, hanya sebuah deheman lah yang keluar dari bibir sexy j-hope.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebuah langankah pelan untuk melarikan diri, agar hyung tersayang nya dapat istirahat. Tapi langkah jungkook tertahan, karena kini pergelangan nya sudah di genggam lembut.

"Pet me" lenguh j-hope yang masih setia memejamkan mata nya.

Wajah jungkook seketika langsung memerah. Dan kini jungkook juga tidak dapat kabur, karena lengan nya di tahan oleh j-hope.

"Ehh hyung, kita sedang di rekam saat ini" elak jungkook, karena melihat sebuah kamera menyala sedang menyorot moment dibalik layar mereka.

"Pet meeee" sekali lagi erang j-hope bagaikan tak perduli tentang ada yang sedang menyorot moment mereka. Sedangkan jungkook hanya dia dengan senyum canggung ke kamera.

" aghh, goddammit jungkook" lenguh j-hope frustasi, karena kekasih polos nya itu sangat tidak ingin hubungan mereka terekspose kamera.

Karena tidak ada jalan lain. Jungkook pun mengelus lembut rambut j-hope, agar kekasih nya itu lebih cepat mencapai tidur lelap nya. Jungkook tersenyum cerah sambil membelai rambut j-hope.

"Bagai mana mungkin, orang dewasa akan cepat terlelap jika rambut nya di belai" jungkook berbicara pelan seraya memperhatikan j-hope yang mungkin memang sangat kelelahan.

.

.

tidak suka, bukan berarti tidak ingin. Sesekali, walau dengan paksaan itu juga terasa indah. Jungkook bukan nya tidak cemburu. Bukan tidak iri melihat kekasih nya di pasangkan dengan memberlain. Walau hanya untuk menghibur fans. Untuk satu ini, jungkook juga ingin menjadi egois. Karena j-hope memang milik nya.

.

.

 **End**

Huff, otteo? Gaje kan? Hehehe...

Yahh begitu lah. Maafkan ke tidak jelasan ini...

tapi tetep, review juseyo~~

Thanks and bye bye.


End file.
